Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman: The Movie
Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman: The Movie is a comedy-musical movie of PBS Kids’ TV show Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman released in 2020 by Universal Pictures, Illumination Entertainment, and PBS Kids. It was released in April 20, 2020 Transcript (“We Got The Beat” by The Go-Go's plays as the camera pans down to Boston, where Ruff is preparing for his show.) Fetcher #1: Ruff, isn’t it funny how nobody liked you until your fetchers were doing their first challenge, but now we all love you. (The contestants enter Studio G) Ruff: Greetings, fetchers! How are you doing? Fetchers: Great! Ruff: The daily winners of Fetch episodes in past seasons did very well- (a loud truck horn is heard as a blimp starts flying in) Kaylin: Hey, I bet those are the clouds I ordered. (The blimp keeps flying in, thinking Kaylin said it was not the clouds she ordered.) Allison and Mike: Greetings! We're Allison and Mike! And the Storm pony is attacking the states of Boston, California, and New York! Ruff: The Storm Pony is invading Boston, California, and New York! We need to save the states, everybody! (They go out in the city of Boston, noticing that Ruff Ruffman couldn’t hear them because he was talking with Allison and Mike So the fetchers think they have to find the mermaids of the Boston sea, but when the fetchers are rushing, they accidentally trip on a small rock that launches the fetchers into the air, causing the fetchers to bounce on buildings, and fall inside the AC machine of the blimp, followed with a slide, a smoke and fire machine that sends them into the hydraulics, the blue circles lead to icy cold circuit boards, which hold a icy cold and badly injured pony with broken hoof that has blood coming out) Fetchers: Ewww. Gross! (The fetchers then get boosted into the air machine which sends them into the pirate Willy's Cup racers compartment. The pirate racers were surprised that the fetchers entered, and the fetchers introduced themselves to the pirate racers, and they told them that they were sent by Ruff to save the Storm pony.) Pirates (Peg + Cat): We need to have some awesome work together, never stop, and catch ye own treasure, and it is time to be awesome! (A pirate-themed song plays) Ramon Reed: Let’s launch these fireworks into the air! (All of the fetchers except Shayle Simons cheer) Shayle: No don’t! (The fireworks are launched out of the blimp, and the fireworks explode making text that says “Have a good day!”, making people cheer.) Police Car #1: Blimp, pull over! Shayle: Ramon, what did you do wrong? Pirates (Peg + Cat): When you see the two police cars, you need to jump and make an emergency landing without getting injured or even worse, getting KILLED. (The fetchers followed into the scary gray look of Studio G) Jaiden Canatelli: Oh no, what has happened to Studio G? Look at all this stuff, it doesn’t know what hit it, and now it’s all painted in gray. (The fetchers were getting a call from Ruff Ruffman after a huge dangerous kid saver wreck, and then Ruff Ruffman is disconnected on purpose) Ramon: Ruff? Ruff? Can you hear us? Ruff? (Then the fetchers think that they have to put their swimming suits and swim goggles on and wrap themselves in a towel while using their flashlights to find the singing voice, they walked right into the Mer-cave, a lily pad showed a light of the mermaid singing her song, but Candace Kozak accidentally trips over a rock) Unknown Voice: Huh? What was that? (Then the light dives into the water) Kaylin: Hey, wait up! (she dives into the water) Rest of the Fetchers: Kaylin! (Kaylin comes out of the water) Kaylin: The light’s gone! (Suddenly, a lily pad enters the water) Scary Voice: Well well well, a royal flush! Fetchers: You’re a joke to us? Scary Voice: Oh yeah? Well, ‘sea’ you later! Candace: I may hate epic adventures (Suddenly, the fetchers get sucked into the sea, and then bubbles that appear on their heads, give them air to breathe) Ramon: I didn’t make these bubbles. (Then, he and the rest of the fethers notice the sea light) Ramon: Oh no, it’s the Sea light! Sea light, I respect you, please return from where you came! (However, it was a fish the whole time, who swam away from the fetchers) Kaylin: That’s just a fish, Ramon. We’ll be fine, but besides what could go wrong? (But suddenly, they notice something swimming) Ramon: Hello? We’re looking for our connection. The Light's Voice: How do I know I can trust you? Emily and Candace: The Storm pony invaded the state of Boston! Ramon: We were all sent by Ruff to stop the Storm pony! The Light's Voice: The Storm pony? (Then the light forms into a mermaid named Mia) Mia: I feel so glad I saved you, I’ll take you to my mom, so they can see you. (Mia takes them to the most beautiful mer-place ever, Mer-Kingdom, the fetchers gasp in surprise) Mia: Mommy! Sister! We have visitors! Mia's Mom: I think they have human legs and they’ll change the legs into a mermaid tail. Chick “Novo” Hicks: Seize them, guards! Mia’s Mom: Stop! (Mia and her little sister named Emma watch their Mom use her pearl to transform into mer-kids, and Mia is so excited that she has her friends and Mia and Emma tell the story of the Mer-Kingdom. Then after the story ended.) Mia and Emma: And voila! That's it! Fetchers: Studio G is all gray. We thought you were the sea-light! Mia: That’s okay, but besides what could go wrong? Emma (believing in herself): I want to check out Boston! Mia (politely): The undersea is better than Boston! (Emma, who is a little sad, still believes in the real world’s new generations, and the fetchers sing the song “One Fetching Thing” to help Emma get over her fears. After the song, Mia and Emma love themselves, but however an alarm sounds, Mia and her little sister follow the fetchers to the alarm, Ramon is stuck and can’t get out, Mia’s mom sets him free.) Chick "Novo": You cannot bring strangers into their home. Get them! (The fetchers swim away) Ramon: Sorry, can this be over already? (The fetchers see that there is waterfall falling out of the pipe) Chick "Novo": Stop swimming! Kaylin: Hey everybody, we’re gonna head out of the pipe and into the water! (Meanwhile, back at Studio G, Ruff is having a meeting with Allison and Make about the show, but back at the sealands, the Fetchers follow an emergency exit which the pipe is showing, they swim out of the pipe, and into the water which Boston has held.) Kaylin: We gotta get to the shore! (The fetchers grab onto the "Buy Some Apples" ferry, and Candace accidentally loses her dinglehopper and swims underwater to grab her dinglehopper) Candace: I have it! (Candace grabs onto the ferry) James: We’re going home. Kaylin: Is Studio G that way? Candace: This could probably be more serious. (Suddenly, the ferry horn is heard with Applebloom screaming “Buy some Apples!” in it, startling the fetchers. Meanwhile, Ruff Ruffman is getting interviewed by the Umi-City News ponies to talk about Fetch with Ruff Ruffman. A breaking news text is seen below that. Meanwhile, the fetchers that still have their swimsuits and swim goggles on, as they come out of the water gasping for air, getting their legs off the water, and onto the grass, and Kaylin thinks what could have happened, by stealing the pearl.) Ramon: Everybody, we are descended from the elementary and middle schools! (Suddenly, a piece of Ruff Ruffman’s paper flew to the fetchers, and it was a Half Time Quiz show that the fetchers were doing on the paper, they focused and got all 10 right while walking because they worked together. During the time they were doing the quiz, they had arrived at the Weiner Kingdom ride.) Ramon (in joy): Oh man! (They ride the Weiner Kingdom ride while watching how sausages are made, they have the sausages as their snack, they eat the sausage snacks causing the fetchers to get sent into the Weiner Kingdom, and the song “We Go Together” plays when they see every sausage in the Weiner Kingdom, they have fun at the place, and then Ruff Ruffman, Allison, and Mike confront about the triumph tally, and then the fetchers who are riding in the conveyor belt, jump off, and then the two police cars see them as the fetchers run as fast as they can as a box lands on police car #1's hood, and then the fetchers run in the street while seeing a few homes, but then police car #1 capture Kaylin, Ramon, Mia, and Emma, who are in their clothes, and have human legs, work together with the rest of the fetchers, and James drives the bus while “No Sleep Till Brooklyn” plays, and then the Storm pony hits their bus, which set Kaylin and Ramon free, and then the fetchers fight the Storm pony, and then James and Candace Kozak get the key, but the wipers hit the pipes causing them to fall but Candace Kozak is saved by the “Fetch! Helicopter.”, which Ruff Ruffman is flying, and James is still in the sea, and then the fetchers think that the girls (Emily, Candace, and Kaylin) shall save them by being mermaids and saving their lives, just like the fetchers were mer-kids before, and Emily, Candace, and Kaylin grab the key and take James onto land where James can rest. Emily, Candace, and Kaylin, who have their human legs, head to Studio G, by a taxi, the fetchers entered the taxi, putting their seatbelts on, and are taken to Studio G. As the taxi hitched the fetchers’ ride to Studio G, the two police cars caught the enemies. At the time that happened, the Fetchers arrived where Ruff was ready for the Triumph Tally, the fetchers talk to ruff about what they did, so Ruff can match and tally up their score.) Ruff: Emily and Candace Kozak scored 50 points for waiting for the internet connection to get on again, 90 points for saving James from drowning, and -50 points for getting sucked into the water. Emily and Kaylin also scored 30 points for escaping Chick Novo Hicks. James, Ramon, and Mia and Emma also scored 40 points for driving carefully. Mia and Emma scored 80 points for joining the fetchers to save Kaylin and Ramon. But even though this was a waste of time, is that all the points a dog can give? Fetchers: No! Ruff Ruffman: What time is it? Fetchers: Bone-us points! Ruff: For working together as a team, and doing the Half Time Quiz Show that is on a piece of paper that I sent to you, the best mind for antiques, and seeing that Studio G was gray, and saving the town, you all got 50 Bone-Us points! With 95 points they are the daily winner! (a nighttime party then happens as the title "The End" is seen. Then, the credits roll.)